capitalistsanctionfandomcom-20200214-history
Biomechanical Augmentation
Biomechanical augmentation, also referred to as bionic augmentation, is the artificial alteration and modification of the human body and its abilities and limitations by mechnical and bionic means. The field was pioneered by various organizations and institutions in the Corporatocracy of Harbitros, having contemporary origins as far back as the early 1920s. Biomechnical augmenting was revolutionized in the 2000s and again in the 2020s by entrepreneurs and innovators, such as Strebor Ekaj. Types Limbs Augmentation Arm3.png|A V4 Grondike hand fitted with a polyplastic surasul skin, developed by Munde Ayne Medical (2011) Augmentation Legs.png|(From left to right) Harbian technocrat Joshua Prodicoles and Eulumian competitive dancers Kaitlyn and Tobias Shurey (2012) Augmentation Arm.png|A child holding the biomechanical hand of their parent (2016) Augmentation Arm5.png|An Onycyllic Mark VII bionic hand and arm, developed by Ekaj Autonetics International (2026) Augmentation Arm4 aka Gunarm.png|An experimental Polyusa Mark IV military-grade biomechnical hand, developed by Ekaj Autonetics International (2029) Augmentation Lady.png|A Harbian model showcasing her Puraserva Mark III bionic hand and arm, developed by Ekaj Autonetics International (2030) The most commonplace augmentation is that pertaining to human limbs. Prothestics for arms and legs have existed since ancient civilization, though such replacements began gaining articulation and abilities in the 1800s and 1900s. In the 2000s, corporations such as Ekaj Autonetics International developed psychologically-interactive artificial limbs -- some being as advanced as having fully individualized, moving fingers. The Technological Singularity, however, brought upon the greatest modern innovations to prosthetic augmentation, allowing smooth movement in mechanical limbs, as well as skin-like sensitivity. Along with organic-mimicking qualities, innovation has made military-grade counterparts that can re-articulate and reshape into various weaponry -- from as rudimentary as a chain gun to an electromagnetic pulse discharge node. Biomechanical limbs are also not typically requested for non-necessity modification, as they require the replacement of their organic predecessor. Sense Modifiers Various augmentations were developed from the 1950s to beyond the Technological Singularity involving the restoration and/or heightening of various senses, such as eyesight, hearing, and feeling. Eyesight, however, is the most popular and most revolutionized of the three, as prosthetic oculi exist as of the 2030s to fully restore vision with an almost normal colour balance. Bionic eyes have also been incorporated into various militaries across Junope, further revolutionizing its transhumanist qualities by adding in high definition vision, night vision, and even scope-zooming capabilities. Other biomechnical augmentations include improving emotional sense, mental processing, and even overall intelligence. Internal Devices Prosthetic and bionic hearts, lungs, livers, bones, and other organs and body infrastructure have been used to save countless lives since the 1970s. Since the Technological Singularity, these artificial internal components have been designed to be more realistic in how they act and appear. Various microchips and other devices have also been created to enhance and/or repair the brain, many times healing brain damage and some mental disorders. Miscellaneous As biomechanical augmentation has become highly commercialized and commonplace on modern Junope, many non-necesseity modules, widgets, and devices have been created and developed for body modification. One such novelty are retracting sun-reflecting lenses that shield the eyes and appear to be frameless sunglasses. Others are external, body-enhancing apparatus such as exo-suits. Controversy Though biomechanical augmentation has revolutionized robotics and medical science, it has also caused global-wide controversy. Many traditionalist individuals find transhumanism wrong in its eugenicist, human-modifying nature. Furthermore, many individuals worldwide find tampering with nature morally wrong. When Ekaj Autonetics International commercialized highly advanced augmentations globally during the latter half of the Technological Singularity, in 2026, citizens across Domi Concordia protested the prosthetics -- eventually resulting in the 2027 Augmentation Riots. In the first few years of the global revolution in upgrading biomechanical augmentations, droves of individuals frivously modified themselves -- ending in many going bankrupt or being dissatisfied by their irresponsible choice. As of the mid-2040s, some nations -- mainly on Azium -- have entirely outlawed the medical procedures of installing or tinkering with bionic augmentations. By the 2050s, the world had learned to accept biomechanical augmentations as a societal norm, as there are now millions of people who have some sort of biomechanical augmentation. Several of the Isteroxean nations that previously restricted more "casual" uses of bionics lessened or entirely removed the restrictions, and Nira began to allow limited biomechanical procedures (though strictly from Azian-originating companies and organizations). In the 2060s, the Askersias and Cadarus began allowing all forms of biomechanical augmentations due to the bans being lifted by the Concordian Occupational Forces, and then inviting foreign corporations like Ekaj Autonetics International to establish clinics. Category:Science Category:Technology Category:Robotics